Commitment
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¿Cómo habían pasado de ser nada más que nakamas a una promesa de matrimonio tan rápido? Siendo Natsu tan denso, Lucy aún no podía entenderlo.


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

 **Commitment**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Erza, Gray y Wendy, se adelantaron cuando Happy dijo que Natsu y él harían una parada en su hogar antes de llegar al gremio. Lucy se quedó en medio de ambos grupos con cierta confusión, viendo que nadie parecía haberle llamado a ella en ningún momento, como si ella no fuera relevante en ese momento. Aunque no estaba segura de si era a propósito.

Todo el viaje de vuelta de su misión, Natsu había padecido unas horribles náuseas que fue a descansar junto al hombro de un Gray nada deleitado con su cercanía, en lugar de pasarlo junto con ella como era lo habitual. Eso era porque aparentemente estaba molesto, muy molesto con ella. ¡Y ella sin saber por qué!

Bueno, más bien quería evitar recordar por qué estaba enojada con él.

Y es que durante una de las partes más riesgosas de la misión, todos con tareas asignadas distintas entre sí, ella se sintió más intrépida en la batalla cuando había agotado ya su cuota de invocación estelar; y luego se no ser lo suficientemente cuidadosa, había recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza que pudo haberle costado la vida de no haber sido por la conveniente intervención de un muy furioso Natsu y la atención médica de la magia de Wendy, que había hecho maravillas tratándola , pero la situación con _el Salamander_ no parecía haberse enfriado aún.

Al encontrarse dividida entre seguir a sus nakamas a Fairy Tail o volver a su casa, Lucy hizo lo que menos deseaba hacer en esos momentos.

—¡Hey, Natsu, Happy! ¡Esperen por mí!

Y echó a correr por el sendero que claramente conocía como el camino a la casa de Natsu y Happy. Desde luego que los alcanzó, cuando estos ya se encontraban en las afueras de Magnolia. Happy le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo cuando la notó cerca y se detuvo, rezagándose del paso de un Natsu que no se detuvo a esperar a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Oh, Lucy! ¿Qué pasa?

—Happy! —Lucy se detuvo junto a él y puso sus manos en las rodillas, en un intento de recuperar el aliento de la carrera que siguió para darles alcance—. ¿Y Natsu?

Happy echó un vistazo a su alrededor para descubrir que su compañero se había ido ya y cruzó de brazos—. Se adelantó.

—¡Vaya! —Lucy mordió su labio con congoja mientras bajaba la mirada—. ¿Sigue molesto por lo de esta mañana?

—No lo sé. No me ha dicho nada. ¿Te preocupa que esté muy molesto contigo, Lucy? —El _exceed_ se inclinó hacia ella para observar la pena en sus ojos, mientras Lucy se llevaba las manos al pecho, como si estuviera considerando sus opciones.

—¿Crees que sea un buen momento para disculparme?

—Conociendo a Natsu, seguramente ya lo olvidó.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría hablar con él.

Happy se quedó mudo unos momentos, como pensativo. Entonces le sonrió—. Iré a Fairy Tail a comer algo. —sonaba cómplice de algo, su sonrisa traviesa y pícara lo delató—. ¡Y no hagan cosas sucias mientras no estoy en casa!

—¡Claro que no, estúpido gato! —Gritó Lucy enrojecida hasta las orejas mientras Happy se alejaba volando, entre sonoras carcajadas.

La maga de espíritus estelares se quedó sobre el sendero por el que Happy se alejaba, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas. Entonces recordó el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar y se dio la vuelta, recorriendo los últimos pasos que la llevaban a la maltrecha casa de Natsu y de Happy, sacudida por el inconveniente crecimiento de un árbol, afectando la infraestructura de la casa. Ya cerca de la puerta de entrada, notó que estaba entreabierta.

Colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, empujándola un poco. Natsu se encontraba en el piso de la sucia casa rebuscando entre basura cuando escuchó el sonido y se movió, como si estuviera alerta.

—¿Happy? —Preguntó, mientras seguía rebuscando entre cajas y cofres llenos de basura y demás, demostrando que se encontraba realmente distraído.

—No, Natsu, soy yo. —Anunció Lucy mientras ingresaba a la casa, esquivando convenientemente pisar algo desagradable.

—Oh, —El _dragon slayer_ se detuvo en seco mientras a veía por el rabillo del ojo, antes de volver a sus cosas—, sólo eres tú, Lucy.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo qué _«sólo eres tú, Lucy»_?

—¿Y Happy? —Convenientemente evadió la pregunta, sin desconcentrarse de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. De inmediato sintió la cercanía de la maga de cabellos rubios, haciendo que su interés en la basura que acumulaba fuera en incremento.

—Dijo que iría al gremio a buscar algo de comida. —Y ya estaba detrás de él mientras hablaba, sólo para seguir siendo ignorada.

—Oh.

Luego se levantó de su lugar mientras daba vueltas por la desordenada casa, mientras era seguido por Lucy, que refunfuñaba furiosa al ser ignorada de esa manera. En algún punto ella comenzó a estar cada vez más cerca, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente incómodo y temeroso de que ella insistiera más.

—¡Oye, Natsu! —Incapaz de resistir semejante evasiva, Lucy largó su mano hasta él y lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención, haciendo que el chico de cabellos rosados finalmente se detuviera y le dedicara una mirada dura que desde luego no la intimidó—. ¿Cuándo me vas a decir algo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar molesto conmigo?

Natsu no respondió de inmediato. Por el contrario, bajó la mirada con cierta pena y luego habló, casi como si fuera sólo para él—. No estoy molesto contigo, Lucy.

Y entonces ella parpadeó, confundida ante su declaración—. ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces con quien?

—Conmigo mismo. —Fue su respuesta simple y sencilla. Lucy se quedó muda ante la respuesta y la pregunta comenzó a formarse en su rostro, clara y sencilla de leer para él. Sintiendo un ligero sonrojo, no estaba seguro de si era por ira, por vergüenza o debilidad, Natsu se tiró al piso en ese mismo instante antes de añadir, a modo de reproche—. ¿Crees que me hace gracia saber que corriste más peligro del necesario en esta misión y que yo dejé que esto pasara?

Lucy se llevó las manos a las caderas a modo de jarra, ceñuda y comprensiva por la clase de tortura a la que él solo se estaba sometiendo por ella—. Pero eso no fue tu culpa, Natsu; fue mía. Además, Wendy ayudó a recuperarme de las heridas.

—¡Pero todo eso pudo evitarse! Todo estaba bajo control hasta que quisiste hacerte la heroína estando incapacitada para usar más magia. —Reclamó él, afectado.

—¡Pero llegaste a tiempo para salvarme! Todo está bien, ¿lo ves?

Para ella era tan fácil decir eso mientras confiaba ciegamente en él. Y estaba muy agradecido y feliz de saber eso, pero sus temores iban más allá de todo eso que ella no entendía aún—. ¡No siempre voy a poder llegar a tiempo! ¿Entonces qué va a suceder Lucy? ¡Morirás!

—Oh, Natsu, pero eso es porque todos tenemos que morir algún día. —Sus ojos se abrieron enormes ante sus palabras y él se sintió extraño ante tal declaración. ¿Ella creía que era tan fácil como eso? ¡Ya en una ocasión la había visto morir y había sido doloroso! ¡Por supuesto que no podía permitir que algo así volviera a ocurrir!

—¡Pero yo no quiero que mueras!

Entonces ella se enmudeció, incapaz de rebatir un argumento así. Claro, ella tampoco quería morir, pero se sintió extraña de recibir esa aclaración tan contundente de su compañero. Y al verlo taimado, soltó un suspiró cansino y se resignó.

—¿Puedes disculparme?

—Puedo hacerlo si no lo vuelves a hacer, pero eres una mujer que juega demasiado con su vida y seguramente lo harás de nuevo. —Advirtió él.

—¿Y dejar que mis amigos peleen batallas más allá de su límite?

—¡Tú estabas en tu límite y no te importó!

—¡Argh! —Gruñó la maga de espíritus estelares mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y lo meditaba unos instantes—. ¿Supongo que no vamos a zanjar este tema hasta asegurarte de que seré más cuidadosa para no morir, no es cierto?

Él movió su cabeza, receloso, de arriba hacia abajo. Lucy, con los brazos aún en jarras, suspiró profundamente, antes de agacharse a su altura y observarlo, cual niño pequeño.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez seré más cuidadosa en batalla y no interferiré si ya no estoy en condiciones de pelear. ¡Y no moriré! Al menos no hasta que no lo hayas hecho tú primero. Y sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas. ¿Eso te parece suficiente?

Natsu la observó largo y tendido, como si quisiera traspasarle con la mirada, analizando cuidadosamente su propuesta y luego asintió, en el más mortífero de los silencios.

Más relajada por la aceptación de su propuesta, Lucy prosiguió—. Siempre seremos parte de Fairy Tail; siempre seremos una familia, así que siempre podrás vigilar que cumpla mi promesa. —Y le sonrió, haciendo que él se relajara un poco mientras la observaba.

Pero a Lucy le dio la impresión de que él aún no se sentía tranquilo del todo, ya que el siempre ruidoso _dragon slayer_ aún no decía más palabras, provocando que se sintiera un poco angustiada.

—¿Natsu?

—No.

 _«¿Huh?»_ —. ¿Perdón?

—Dije que no.

—Lo sé. Te escuché la primera vez. —Lucy aún permanecía en su postura a la altura del _Salamander_ cuando soltó un suspiro cansino—. Pero no te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

El chico de cabellos rosados frunció el ceño antes de soltar—. No puedo confiar en ti para eso.

Y una vena saltó en la sien de Lucy, sintiéndose tonta por todos sus esfuerzos de hacer las paces con él. ¿Qué clase de amigo podría decir una cosa tan cruel cuando quieres estar bien con él y que las cosas vuelvan a su curso normal? Incapaz de contener la furia que la embargaba en esos momentos, lo primero que atinó a realizar fue envolver su mano en un puño y golpearlo en la cabeza, lo más fuerte que su postura y su enojo se lo permitieron—. ¡Eres un idiota!

Natsu se llevó las manos a la zona golpeada mientras se frotaba con desesperación, tratando de amortiguar el dolor—. ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso por qué fue, Lucy?

—¡Porque eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no confías en mí para cuidar de mí misma?

La cara de Natsu era un poema cuando la rubia maga le observó, aún furiosa por su comentario, cuando el mago de fuego cayó en la cuenta de que había sido malinterpretado, por lo que se apresuró a explicar—. ¡Eres demasiado valiente como para cumplir esa promesa! Siempre volverás para enfrentarte a quien fuera cuando menos lo espere; ¿puedes imaginar el miedo que siento cada vez que peleas contra alguien y te lastiman? ¡Prometí que protegería tu futuro y eso voy a hacer! ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo si te cuido de la misma forma en que lo hace todo Fairy Tail!

Lucy enrojeció mientras las palabras seguían fluyendo de la boca del mago, sorprendida de lo maduro que aquello había sonado. ¿Era eso lo que estaba pasando con él todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente estaban hablando del mismo Natsu Dragneel?

Considerando seriamente que quien realmente no se encontraba bien era él, Lucy tuvo que sentarse en el suelo de la sucia casa, quedando frente a Natsu. Colocó sus manos sobre los muslos y mantuvo la mirada baja, de pronto consciente del tono y el repentino camino que estaban siguiendo con esa pequeña conversación. Luego torpemente jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello, antes de hablar.

—Pero entonces no seríamos _nakamas_ , Natsu.

—Entonces quiero ser _más_ que eso.

—¡Eeek! —Ella saltó sobre su lugar, más roja y furiosa que antes, tratando de entender lo que él quería decir. Para ella y para todos sus _nakamas_ , Fairy Tail era más que un simple gremio, era su hogar, su familia. Quizá por era por esa razón que le costaba entender lo que Natsu explicaba mientras hablaba—. ¿Más que una familia?

—Más. —Repitió él, contundente.

 _«¡Oh!»_. Los niveles de vergüenza de Lucy se multiplicaron mientras él respondía, con toda la confianza y la seguridad del mundo. Y esa conversación estaba llegando a un asunto angustiosamente vergonzoso para ella, cuando lo observó con rabia contenida y las mejillas tan rojas como un instante atrás antes de atreverse a pregunta—. ¿A-algo así como-... u-una pareja?

—Lucy.

—¿Huh? —La aludida saltó sobre su lugar al ser llamada con esa voz tan grave y gutural que repentinamente había usado el dragon slayer. Entonces le dedicó una mirada, notando que su mirada era tan suave pero intensa que podría derretirse en cualquier momento; haciéndola enrojecer violentamente.

— _Te quiero_. Eso ya lo sabías.

Sí, ya lo sabía. Porque él se lo había hecho saber de una forma muy poco apropiada, en una situación inapropiada también. Aunque con Natsu, cualquier situación podría ser inapropiada, pero era algo tan normal en él, que en lugar de encontrarlo mal, le pareció que era algo propio de él. Y confesar que la quería, de la misma forma en que un hombre puede querer a una mujer; teniendo el cuerpo totalmente vendado y estando tumbado sobre una cama en la enfermería, había hecho este asunto de la confesión algo incómodo, pero totalmente dulce.

—L-lo sé. Y-y yo te dije que...

—Tú también me quieres.

—Sí. ¿Pero qué estás-...?

—¿Eso es suficiente para que podamos ser una pareja?

—¡Eek! —Lucy enrojeció con más furia mientras observaba la mirada seria y decidida del mago de cabellos rosados sobre ella, quemándola, haciendo que su lengua fuera incapaz de articular nada coherente, ni siquiera un monosílabo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que a Lucy le parecieron increíblemente incómodos, a ambos por igual de eternos. Entonces Natsu torció el labio con indignación, antes de añadir, esta vez desesperado.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a responder, sí o no?

—¡E-estás preguntando cosas _muy vergonzosas_ , Natsu!

—¿Es vergonzoso querernos?

—¡No! ¡N-no es eso! —El rojo en las mejillas de Lucy no bajaba y la desesperación de Natsu iba en incremento.

—¿Entonces qué es, Lucy? —Y él se echó un poco para atrás, cruzándose de brazos y escrutándola con la mirada como si en cualquier momento pudiese crecerle una segunda cabeza—. Eres una mujer rara. Y no estoy entendiéndote.

—Bueno, es que... —ella jugueteó con su cabello mientras encontraba las palabras para expresarse correctamente—, bueno, es-... raro, que tú y yo estemos hablando de esto.

—¿De querernos?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no somos pareja.

—¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer para serlo?

—Pues... —Lucy se relajó por un momento, repentinamente más entusiasta de hablar sobre esas cosas con su nakama y, llevándose una mano al mentón, comenzó a enlistar en voz alta sin pensar realmente si él escuchaba o no—, salir juntos, divertirnos, reír, tomarnos de las manos, abrazarnos-..., b-be-esarnos...

Y las palabras murieron en su boca cuando él la tomó de la mano para su total sorpresa, mientras le dedicaba una de las miradas más intensas que le recordaba, al grado que sentía que era su propia magia de _dragon slayer_ haciéndola derretir. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, el inclinó su cabeza un poco más contra ella y la besó, sin soltarla.

Sus labios eran torpes, pero era dulce y no muy demandante. Al contrario, fue ella la que se quedó inmóvil con la cara incendiándose y ella olvidando cómo respirar. Entonces recordó que tenía que cerrar los ojos y relajarse; aunque lo segundo fue casi imposible debido a su desbocado latir de corazón. Él esperó pacientemente a que ella se acostumbrara y terminara por relajarse antes de corresponder a su muestra de afecto antes de finalmente tomar el valor de separarse de ella y abrazarla.

Lucy sentía su corazón latir vertiginoso en sus oídos, mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Natsu, quien unos momentos más adelante, se alejaría de ella para verle con esa sonrisa que a la maga de espíritus estelares le encantaba; contagiándola.

—Ahora somos una pareja.

Aquello hizo que todos los fusibles en la cabeza de Lucy hicieran combustión, igual que toda ella, que se embotó en la idea de que ella y su mejor amigo ahora eran más que simples amigos. Él lucía fresco y ella aún temblaba nerviosa entre sus brazos cuando él soltó una risilla divertida.

—Tu cara es graciosa cuando te pones nerviosa.

—¡N-Natsu!

—¡Pero te quiero! —Y la volvió a abrazar, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, embargándose por completo del tibio cuerpo femenino y su aroma.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la naturalidad con que Natsu reaccionaba ante esa extrañamente nueva y refrescante dinámica que estaba surgiendo entre ella y el _dragon slayer_. Finalmente se relajó entre sus brazos antes de soltar, con una sonrisa aliviada en los labios.

—Yo también te quiero, Natsu. Mucho.

—¡Oh! —Y entonces volvió a soltarla y la vio, sin dejar ese semblante rebosante de alegría y felicidad, que la tomó por los hombros, mostrando su dentadura—. ¿Eso significa que vivirás conmigo y con Happy a partir de ahora, verdad?

 _«¿Él había dicho qué?»_

—¿Eeeeh? —La cara de Lucy era todo un poema mientras caía en la cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de su compañero, provocando que ella temblara nerviosa ante la idea que su mente estaba gestando tras su pregunta—. ¡No seas idiota! ¡Claro que no! —Y enrojeció más furiosamente que antes mientras desviaba ligeramente su vista en otra dirección.

—¿Oh? Pero Alzack y Bisca viven juntos. Igual que Gray y Juvia. Y ellos son pareja.

—¡Pero eso es porque ellos están _**casados**_! —Bueno, realmente Gray y Juvia no lo estaban, pero no tenía por qué entrar en esa clase de especificaciones en esos precisos momentos.

—Es cierto. —Y pareció que aquella idea mitigó alguna idea que se gestaba en la cabeza del chico de cabellos rosados, que se quedó callado a partir de ese momento, dándole la oportunidad de respirar un poco ante la vorágine de emociones que ese pequeño encuentro estaba provocando en ella.

Lucy aún seguía en sus brazos, observando y midiendo cada reacción en su _nakama_ , cuando una sonrisa traviesa volvió a surcar su rostro masculino, trayéndole a la maga un terrible presentimiento—. ¿N-Natsu?

—Entonces vamos a casarnos. —Anunció él, como una solución simple y definitiva a ese pequeño detalle.

—¡Eeeek! —Lucy saltó en sus brazos, viendo con cuanta seguridad él soltaba aquellas palabras. Y con qué simpleza también. Entonces ella desvió su mirada, completamente enrojecida por su atrevida proposición—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—Ninguna. Vamos a casarnos. —Repitió, esta vez más sonriente.

—¿Y dónde está la cena romántica, las palabras lindas, el anillo? ¡Esta clase de propuesta de matrimonio nunca fue lo que había tenido en mente! —Lucy se soltó finalmente de sus brazos y tembló más fuerte, a la expectativa de la propuesta de Natsu.

—¿Oh? ¿Un anillo? —Natsu se rascó la cabeza, mientras pensaba a consciencia las palabras de la maga de espíritus estelares.

—¡Pues claro, tonto! Porque el anillo significa que la promesa de casarnos no se va a romper y es una muestra de que nadie puede fijarse en mí y yo no voy a querer a nadie más. —Explicó ella.

—Oh.

Y Natsu enmudeció, pensando en las palabras que ella había dicho, antes de volver a dedicarle esa mirada profunda y seria, con el rostro ceñudo.

—Si te compro un anillo, entonces te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se precipitaba emocionado nuevamente? ¿Y por qué ella no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada por rechazar lo que él proponía? Realmente tenía que estar loca de amor por un mago así de anti convencional para ceder a esa clase de proposiciones con tal facilidad.

Se abstrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención al llamado hasta que él se mostró más enérgico, irritándola—. ¡Hey, Lucy! ¡Te estoy hablando, mujer!

—¡Ya te escuché, pedazo de idiota!

Él se hizo hacia atrás, inseguro del repentino cambio de humor de la maga—. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

—¿Por qué tienes qué ser tan estúpido?

—Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien. —Explicó él, mientras la observaba con esa intensidad que provocaba que Lucy se enfriara y su ira se fuera apagando para convertirse en expectación.

—¡Oh, por Mavis!

Silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—¿De qué hablas, Natsu?

—¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Después de que todos vean que usas un anillo que _**yo**_ te di y nadie más pueda fijarse en ti?

Lucy supo que él hablaba enserio cuando lo vio a los ojos, descubriendo que Natsu no le permitiría zanjar el asunto hasta no haber obtenido una respuesta y, ya agotada de aquella ruleta rusa de emociones, habló—. Sí, Natsu. Me casaré contigo.

Y su rostro se iluminó como un sol. Lucy pudo jurar que aquello no sólo le había provocado ternura, sino que contemplar la idea de ver ese rostro brillante como una estrella todos los días a todas horas se convirtió en una idea encantadora en sus ojos, ahora emocionados por la reacción del _dragon slayer_.

—Iré por Happy, te compraremos un anillo. ¡Y le diré a todos en Fairy Tail que vamos a casarnos! —Gritó el chico de cabellos rosados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de levantarse del suelo de la sucia casa, salir por la puerta principal, dejándola abierta de par en par; y echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al gremio.

 _«¡Espera! ¿Que él iba a hacer qué cosa?»_ —. ¡N-Natsu! ¡E-espera! —Gritó Lucy tratando de detener su recorrido cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta del peso que tenía aquel anuncio en boca del mago de fuego; pero para entonces, el _Salamander_ ya iba muy lejos y ya no podía escucharla. Entonces se llevó las manos a la cabeza, irritada consigo misma.

¡Pero qué había hecho! ¿Realmente Natsu estaba hablando enserio? Oh, ¿qué dirían sus compañeros como el mago les dijera aquello? ¿Le creerían? ¿Lo tomarían a broma? Ella estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de Natsu desde hace un tiempo ya, pero aún era muy joven para casarse. ¿O no? ¿Por qué empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos? ¿Por qué sentía ese vacío de emoción tan extraño en el fondo de su estómago y que ya comenzaba a hacerla sonreír?

¡Oh, por Mavis! ¡Estaba emocionada de imaginar que ella y Natsu iban a ser pareja! ¿Cuánto tiempo le había sufrido en silencio sabiendo que entre ellos había algo pero no eran nada? ¡Y ahora con qué facilidad eran pareja! ¡Esto tenía que ser un auténtico sueño!

—¡Hey, Lucy! —La maga de los espíritus estelares volvió a la realidad para descubrir a Natsu y a Happy justo frente a ella, ambos con miradas brillantes y alegres, aguardando por ella. ¿En qué momento él había ido y venido de la casa? No lo sabía, pero tenía la impresión de que el tiempo había dejado de correr igual para ella que para el resto del mundo. Happy no dejaba de verla con ese brillo alegre de los ojos de su nakama, imaginando que ya había sido informado de los pormenores de su repentino estatus de relación con Natsu. Aún así, incapaz de sentirse molesta por aquello, no dejaba de llorar ni de sonreír; cuando el _dragon slayer_ le tendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, sin inmutarse por las emociones alegres que fluían de su cuerpo femenino—. ¡Happy tomó la misión perfecta para los tres! ¿Vamos?

—¡Aye, Lucy!

Ella seguía llorando y sin dejar de ver al mago y a su exceed, Lucy se talló los ojos antes de que Natsu agregara—. Y al volver, les diremos a todos de nosotros. ¿Está bien? —Y mostró los dientes en esa enorme sonrisa que hizo a Lucy emocionar más allá de lo imaginable y sentirse cada segundo más segura que el anterior sobre la seriedad con que el _Salamander_ se estaba tomando eso del compromiso.

—¡Sí!

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Tengo que decir que me gustó mucho este fanfic. Para quienes leyeron "Te quiero", pudieron notar que este es del estilo de aquel fanfic que publiqué anteriormente. De hecho, este preciso fanfic se desprende de una de las primeras ideas que nacieron de mi cabecita para el NaLu, aunque no había conseguido darle forma hasta ahora. Si no les gustó que repitiera la fórmula, lamento decepcionarlos, pero a mí me encanta y creo que tiene el toque de romance y comedia justos, sin exagerar, sin empalagar, simplemente perfecto.

¿Qué les pareció la historia, los personajes? Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y para mejorar cada escrito. Aunque a veces me tarde en hacer las correcciones D:! siempre tomo en cuenta todo eso X3

Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
